SCP-2043: The Magical World
by nightelf37
Summary: In a nutshell, the 'important' factors in the world of Puella Magi Madoka Magica as SCPs: Kyubey, a Puella Magi, a Witch, and her Familiars.


nightelf37: After seeing an SCP entry on Kyubey by Mr. Smiey, I decided I'd put up one with not just him, but also a Puella Magi (no canon ones), a Witch, and her Familiars. This is admittedly acquired from dA, but with added information so it would look like a real SCP entry, although the nature of Kyubey and the world of _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ makes this quite impossible to put in the real site.

* * *

><p>Item #: SCP-2043<p>

Object Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures: Individuals of SCP-2043 are extremely hard to contain. As of now, the Foundation has only one of each "species" that make up SCP-2043, each of which has its own containment procedures:

• SCP-2043-1-047 is to be kept in a locked cell with no access to the outside world. The only personnel allowed in SCP-2043-1-047's cell are testing D-Class personnel. Prior to Incident-20947, D-Class personnel were allowed to make a "Wish" so long as it that pertains to the following (though **all** "Wishes" will be analyzed):  
>- Anything escaping the Foundation (themselves, other D-Class personnel, SCPs, etc).<br>- Anything that can threaten the security of the Foundation and/or any of its members.  
>- Anything that can be commonly regarded as "evil".<br>- Anything involving any SCP.

_While having somebody wish to destroy SCP-682 for good is a very welcome idea, the risks of the resulting SCP-2043-3 is too great. And somebody make sure that no instances SCP-2043-1 make it to Cassy. Or any of our other SCPs for that matter._

_- Dr. ██████████_

After Incident-20947, Any instances of SCP-2043-2 created in the process of testing are to be immediately terminated.

All staff tending to SCPs that can be regarded as targets by SCP-2034-1 are to be notified of signs pertaining to SCP-2034-1 attempting to "contract" with the SCP. These instances of SCP-2034-1 are to be immediately neutralized and if it's possible, the targeted SCPs are to be convinced not to trust SCP-2034-1.

_This especially applies to █████, Dr.█████, and SCP-███!_

_- Dr. ██████████_

• SCP-2043-2-1098 is to be kept in a normal humanoid containment cell and given three meals a day. Should SCP-2043-2-1098 use her "abilities", she is to be immediately disciplined. If SCP-2043-2-1098's instance of SCP-2043-2-a shows signs of darkening or any other signs of transforming into an instance of SCP-2043-3, she is to be given several extremely strong anti-depressants and two instances of SCP-2043-3-a.

• SCP-2043-3-867's instance of SCP-2043-3-a is to be heavily guarded by MTF Pi-8 (aka "Burning Stakes"). Any civilians who penetrate the "Red Zone" are to be terminated via sniper fire. Surviving victims of SCP-2043-3-867 are to be given class-B amnesiacs and escorted to the nearest medical facility.

• All instances of SCP-2043-4-867 generated by SCP-2043-3-867 are to be immediately terminated.

All wild instances of SCP-2043-3 and SCP-2043-4 are to be terminated on sight.

Description: SCP-2043 refers to four interlocking "species", designated as SCP-2043-1 to 4.

SCP-2034-1 is a small feline creature, approximately 61 centimeters in length, including tail. Its entire body is covered in white fur. It has what appear to be four ears; two that resemble that of a house cat _(Felis catus)_, while the other two appear as long tassel-like appendages that split into three sections at its tip. The tassels fade from white to pink and have three red dots horizontally before the splits. It also bears a pair of golden rings with an as-of-yet unidentified levitation mechanism. SCP-2034-1's visage consists of two beady pink eyes with dark maroon irises and a tiny, sigma-shaped "cat mouth". This face remains unmoving except for blinking and consuming food, though it has been proven that SCP-2043-1 does not require food for survival. On its back is an egg-shaped red oval, which is capable of flipping up, to act as a receptacle for SCP-2043-3-a. SCP-2034-1 utilizes telepathy as a means of communication.

SCP-2034-1 targets young females who range from █ to ██ years in age. On choosing a necessary target, the specimen will become visible only to the target, designated as SCP-2043-0, as well as any nearby instances of SCP-2043-2. The specimen will then query if the subject would like to make a "contract" with it in return for a "Wish". If the subject rejects the offer, the SCP-2034-1 will leave and no other instances will target the subject. If however the subject accepts, [DATA EXPUNGED]. This process will cause the subject to turn into an instance of SCP-2043-2.

SCP-2043-2 are humanoid entities that resemble the SCP-2043-0 they originated from. While they are otherwise identical to human beings and behave like such, with the use of SCP-2043-2-a, they are capable of "changing" their apparel into a dress and other accessories with a single color theme and pertaining to a "Lolita" motif, though this is not always the case. Instances of SCP-2043-2 have the ability to "summon" various weapons out of thin air. These weapons vary, but are usually close-range and consistent for each instance of SCP-2043-2, though instances of long-range weapons exist. Other abilities range from regeneration of the body to enhanced strength, enhanced agility, quickened reflexes, disabling of their pain receptors, telepathy (but only when SCP-2034-1 is nearby), [REDACTED].

All instances of SCP-2043-2 are technically dead, exhibiting no pulse, breath, or internal temperature or processes. Additionally, tests show all cells within the bodies of SCP-2043-2 are dead. How they are not succumbing to decomposition or brain death is unknown. Despite this, the subjects can still move, think, and exhibit the five senses. If a specimen consumes food, it will slowly putrefy within their stomach.

Additionally, all specimens of SCP-2043-2 carry a small piece of jewelry loosely resembling a Fabergé egg, designated SCP-2043-2-a. SCP-2043-2-a can transform into a ring at the specimen's conveyance. Additionally, if the specimen changes apparel, the object will become a piece of broach-like jewelry on their person. If SCP-2043-2-a is destroyed in any way, its corresponding SCP-2043-2 will cease all animation and can be regarded as dead.

If the specimen begins to feel depression or uses their "abilities" too excessively without using an instance of SCP-2043-3-a (see below), their corresponding SCP-2043-2-a will begin to darken in color. If the object becomes completely black, it will then become an instance of SCP-2043-3-a. Brain death will then occur in the subject, leaving them completely dead.

Additionally, if the distance between SCP-2043-2-a and its designated SCP-2043-2 exceeds 1█ meters, all animation in SCP-2043-2 will cease and decomposition will take place at a normal rate. If SCP-2043-2-a is returned to its designated SCP-2043-2 within two (2) days, SCP-2043-2's body will slowly regenerate and decomposition will cease. Otherwise, [DATA EXPUNGED].

SCP-2043-3-a is a black, broach-like piece of jewelry that is permanently anchored to the spot where the specimen of SCP-2043-2 died.

Shortly after the creation of an instance of SCP-2043-3-a, an instance of SCP-2043-3 will emerge from the respective instance of SCP-2043-a. Instances of SCP-2043-3 are bizarre entities who exhibit reality bending abilities. Testing shows specimens retain the personalities and memories of the SCP-2043-2 specimen they originated from. However, they suffer from various mental illnesses, including (but not limited to) schizophrenia, psychosis, various nervous disorders, paranoia, etc., thus rendering any kind of negotiation with them extremely difficult, if not impossible.

Most instances of SCP-2043-3 are hostile to humans. They range from the small and harmless, if not annoying, to the large and incredibly destructive, with the largest known specimens capable of causing an XK-class end of the world scenario.

All instances of SCP-2043-3 produce smaller, similar beings, designated SCP-2043-4. SCP-2043-4 act as "servants" to the SCP-2043-3 specimen that created them. Similarly, most instances of SCP-2043-4 are hostile. If left unchecked, instances of SCP-2043-4 will "evolve" into instances of SCP-2043-3. Both beings live in a pocket-dimension created upon death of the original SCP-2043-2 specimen, designated SCP-2043-3-b.

If a human enters the pocket dimension of a SCP-2043-3, [DATA EXPUNGED].

If an instance of SCP-2043-3 dies, then the pocket dimension ceases to exist, and their instance of SCP-2043-3-a will become movable. If placed next to an instance of SCP-2043-2-a, it will "purify" it, causing it to become less dark. However, excessive use of this method can render the SCP-2043-3-a active again, and eventually, it's respective SCP-2043-3 specimen will re-emerge. The only permanent means of disposal is via SCP-2034-1's oval receptacle. Tests have been done to find out how the SCP-2043-3-a is disposed, but all means of tracking it have failed the instant SCP-2034-1's receptacle is closed.

Addendum: Prior to the new containment rules for SCP-2043-1-047, all instances of SCP-2043-2 produced partook in experiments to verify their abilities under tight surveillance after their "wish" did not violate the conditions the Foundation imposed. However, SCP-2043-2-1794 (formerly D-██████), used her new-found "abilities" to attempt escape. Sniper █████ was able to destroy her SCP-2043-2-a before she could do much damage. █ Foundation staff casualties have been sustained.

Additional Notes: SCP-2043-1-047 has been recovered in Site-96, communicating with one of the D-Class personnel. SCP-███, which had been in transit and was in the area, was instrumental in detecting SCP-2043-1-047, and it was soon captured thanks to Agent ██████, who was also capable of seeing SCP-2043-1-047.

SCP-2043-2-1098 was found in ██████████ ████, Japan after MTF █████-██ inexplicably went missing during a mission. Upon reappearing, the team had SCP-2043-2-1098 in their custody, and they have suffered ██ casualties while inside what was later discovered to be an SCP-2043-3's pocket dimension, which has been terminated by the Mobile Task Force. Details of the incident are classified at this time.

SCP-2043-3-867 was located at ███████, New Mexico in an abandoned warehouse. The newly formed Mobile Task Force Pi-8 was deployed there, supplied with information the Foundation had been able to glean off of SCP-2043-2-1098. █ casualties were sustained this time, and SCP-2043-3-867's instance of SCP-2043-3-a was hauled away for containment.

* * *

><p>nightelf37: And there we go. That's all. Too bad strikethroughs aren't permitted here. See ya on Third!<p> 


End file.
